Anti-Spiral
The Anti-Spiral is The main antagonist of the Japanese anime series, Tengen-Toppa Gurren Lagann. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Anti-Monitor vs. Anti-Spiral * Unicron vs. Anti-Spiral * Anti-Spiral vs Zalgo Possible Opponents * Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Arceus (Pokémon) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Dimentio (Super Mario Bros.) * Doctor Manhattan * Dormammu (Marvel) * Galactus (Marvel) * Giratina (Pokémon) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Magolor (Kirby) * Omni-King (Dragon Ball) * Oscar (ArtSpear Entertainment) * Thanos (Marvel) * Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) History The Anti-Spiral is the collective consciousness of a race of Spiral lifeforms who learned of the danger that the evolution-inducing Spiral Power poses as a catalyst in the universal Big Crunch known as Spiral Nemesis. This drove the alien race to halt their own evolution and placed their bodies in stasis, creating a being of pure consciousness as a consequence. For a long time, the Anti-Spiral made it his sworn duty to purge the universe of all Spiral beings by systematically targeting any planet whose life has advanced enough to be deemed a threat. Death Battle Info The Anti-Spiral is depicted as being omniscient, omnipresent and nigh-omnipotent with the power alter the fundamental laws of reality from freely moving dimensions to create and destroy entire universes. Mecha / Ships * Ashtanga: Thumb-shaped dreadnoughts surrounded by black arms and Buddha-faces that have probability negation shields. They can hide in subspace and fling planets, open their mouths and emit a moaning scream while firing tooth-shaped, probability altering missiles in a seemingly endless barrage. The Ashtanga also hold small fleets of similar ships that are shaped like hands and feet with multiple faces. * Granzeboma: The Anti-Spiral's personal giant god-like robot, created as a mirror to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with use of drills. Despite being almost the size of the known universe, Granzeboma is quite fast and angle with its extra arms able to deliver rapid punches from multiple angles use galaxies as shurikens. Grazeboma's signature more is Infinity Big Bang Storm grabbing to two galaxies and compressing them into a sphere of energy equal to the Big Bang than can reduce the target to atoms. Granzeboma can sit within a more powerful humanoid version of itself called Super Granzeboma, whose ultimate attack is Anti-Spiral Giga Drill Break. * Mugan: Products of Anti-Spiral programs concealed in a host body that are designed to exterminate Spiral race populations once it reached a limit. They come in three flavors, all having a nigh impenetrable energy shield. Normally, they shoot out lasers as an attack, but if they are "killed", they disperse in cube like explosive clusters which wreak havoc on the surrounding area. Abilities * Infinity Big Bang Storm: Where Granzeboma uses It's Large shoulder Arms to Grab two Large Galaxies and Combine them Into a Explosion with power to rival that of the Big-Bang, Hence the Name. It can Also send Any Organism into Quantum Breakdown, even sending gunmen such as a spiral enchanced Lazengann into said breakdown. * Galaxy Shuriken: Granzeboma Uses It's Shoulder Arms to Grab Galaxies and Literally Throw them at their Opponent. * Probability Altering Projectiles: Granzeboma fires A Barrage of Beams from the Holes in it's Body with Little to A lot of Accuracy. * Shoulder Arms: Granzeboma Uses It's Alters it's arms for Certian Types of Attacks like: Ambush, Long-Range and Short-Range. * Anti Spiral Giga Drill Break: Using Super Granzeboma, the Anti Spiral creates a massive drill that can easily overpower even that of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's drill. * Reality Warping * Probability Manipulation * Telepathy * Teleportation * Can create universes via the Multidimensional Labyrinth * Energy and Matter Manipulation (Created things from nothing, the Infinity Big Bang Storm is capable of energy equivalent to the actual Big Bang) Feats * Wiped out a multitude of galaxies in his attempt to destroy Team Dai-Gurren. * Their clash with STTGL was distorting the Universe around them * By themself, they are able to keep up with Simon in hand to hand combat. * On a regular basis, creates matter from nothing. * Is practically all powerful in their own universe. Flaws * Will always try to fight equally with their opponent to try and inflict as much despair as they can. * Somewhat Arrogant, underestimated Team Dai Gurren before they took them down. Respect Threads * The Anti Spiral purges the Galaxy of Death Battle! Gallery AS.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kadokawa Shoten Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mecha wielder Category:Reality Warpers Category:Studio TRIGGER characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains